<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Low Lamp Light by starfleet_warrior</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445003">Low Lamp Light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfleet_warrior/pseuds/starfleet_warrior'>starfleet_warrior</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Double Penetration, Hemipenes, Kissing, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Set Vaguely Pre-168, Trans Character, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:41:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfleet_warrior/pseuds/starfleet_warrior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He gazed at them intently, panting a little. “Are…are we doing this?” he asked, a little giddy from the kiss. Skraak watched as the halfling blushed, a little shy in asking his question. He was an adorable sight. “Yeah. Yeah, I think we are,” they answered.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Skraak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Low Lamp Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Full disclosure, this is the first fic I've written in about 5 years, and the first fully finished smut I think ever?? But the fandom needed more Hamid/Skraak and I wanted to provide, so I am providing, dammit.</p><p>I’ve used he/they pronouns for Skraak, and I use clit/cunt to describe Hamid’s junk.</p><p>Many thanks to the When In Rome folks for hyping the absolute hell out of this fic, I genuinely hope you enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been dark for several hours when Hamid found Skraak by himself as he was tinkering with a small device, but he lowered it as he looked up to meet Hamid’s eyes, but did not stop working. The halfling strode up behind them, slung both arms around their neck and placed his chin on their shoulder to watch what they were doing. Skraak let him silently play with the collar of the jacket they were wearing; the one Hamid had made for them, before swiveling in their seat and drawing him into a tight hug. Hamid nuzzled wordlessly into his neck, while Skraak peppered the top of his head with kisses, and gently ran his talons down Hamid’s back.</p><p>Fairly early in their time aboard the Vengeance, during a night of quiet drinks, Hamid had tipsily hugged Skraak and cuddled very closely into him at the end of the night. The next morning, Hamid had tried to apologize, but Skraak had waived him off and offered a tight hug, which Hamid timidly accepted before squeezing back. Ever since then, the two had slowly become more comfortable with physical affection towards each other. So, they’d begun incorporating more of this into their interactions. Hamid would squeeze Skraak’s hand as they passed each other on their way to a shift, Skraak would find opportunities to plant little kisses on Hamid’s face, and they would hug each other goodnight, and if they fell asleep in each other’s arms, well, neither would complain.</p><p>Skraak was not a particularly warm being, but Hamid tended to run hotter, and resting his burning cheeks upon the cool surface of a kobold’s scales was more comforting than he could have possibly imagined. Before bed the two often simply enjoyed each other’s company, but tonight Skraak could feel something different. A tension hung between them, shivering, as they held each other close. Hamid’s eyes shone bright, hopeful, as Skraak, searching Hamid’s face for an answer, made a decision.</p><p>Slowly, gently, he lifted his hands to rest on Hamid’s face, cupping his cheeks. Hamid drew in a shaky breath and let it out in a reverent whisper of Skraak’s name. They gazed at each other, admiring the way skin and scales glistened in the low candlelight of the room. Skraak began “Hamid, I – ” but then Hamid was leaning in to kiss him, and his lips were warm, urgent, and <em>soft. </em>Skraak gave in and kissed back, drawing him closer by the waist and nipping lightly at Hamid’s bottom lip, drawing a small gasp from the halfling. Hamid’s grip on Skraak’s shoulders tightened, and Skraak pushed a hand up the back of Hamid’s now-loose shirt as the kiss quickly became more desperate and heated. The skin under Hamid’s shirt was even warmer than his face, and Skraak let out a low rumble from their throat as they pressed their palm into the small of his back, pulling him closer still. Heat began to pool low in Skraak’s belly as Hamid nudged his tongue into their mouth, hesitantly tracing their fangs before growing bolder, tangling tongues in a now messy and open-mouthed kiss.</p><p>Hamid’s back bumped up against the back wall of the room as Skraak walked him gently backwards and licked down his neck, then nibbling slowly starting at the tips of his ears and moving downwards. When the kobold nipped the spot underneath Hamid’s ear, he let out a high-pitched whine, and that heat in Skraak’s belly pulsed and grew, just ever so slightly. They briefly pulled away, gazing at the deep blush that was beginning to cover Hamid’s cheeks, and cupped his face gently with their claws. He gazed at them intently, panting a little. “Are…are we doing this?” he asked, a little giddy from the kiss. Skraak watched as the halfling blushed, a little shy in asking his question. He was an adorable sight. “Yeah. Yeah, I think we are,” they answered.</p><p>Hamid’s face was growing even warmer and it was so <em>lovely </em>and <em>hot </em>on their scales, and he shivered and melted against the touch, turning his face just slightly to press a kiss to their palm. His lips were soft, and his tongue darted out to taste the kobold’s fingers as they ran a claw oh-so-gently over his lips before kissing him again.</p><p>Skraak still wasn’t sure if they were doing this correctly, since kobolds generally did <em>not </em>kiss each other like this, and their lips were not nearly as sensitive as those of warmer creatures tended to be, but <em>fuck </em>if Hamid wasn’t making some incredible sounds as they kissed. He’d begun making small sounds of pleasure in the back of his throat, and little <em>ah!</em> noises when they broke apart, and Skraak wanted to hear more. Encouraged, they began kissing down his jaw again, and opening Hamid’s shirt, button by button, following the fabric with their tongue on his bare skin. They flicked their tongue out over a nipple once it was exposed, and Hamid threw back his head with a gasp. <em>Oh. </em>They flicked it over his nipple a few more times and he gasped again. Skraak continued, drawing more gasps from the halfling and gently squeezing the small, soft mounds of flesh on his chest.</p><p>“Skraak, I- I-” Hamid squeaked before breaking off and gulping. “I want you, Skraak, I <em>really </em>wantyou.” Gods, if that wasn’t hottest thing anyone had ever said to them. “Hamid. Are you sure? I want you too, but-” Skraak huffed. They were so very attracted to Hamid, but they were also aware that halflings and kobolds were not exactly anatomically similar. “Would this even work? Physically, I mean.”</p><p>Hamid opened his mouth, then stopped himself and blushed. “I, ah,” he began hesitantly, but then his lips pulled into a small, knowing smile. “Well, we seem to be doing just fine so far. And besides, when have anatomy differences stopped anyone before?” He kissed the tip of Skraak’s snout as if to emphasize his point. He spoke with such sudden confidence that Skraak couldn’t help but let out a short breath of a laugh. “Can’t say I can argue with that.”</p><p>“Of course not,” Hamid replied, hushed, his eyes gleaming. “Let’s go back to my room.” With that smile on his face and without bothering to button his completely open shirt back up, Hamid eagerly tugged Skraak out of the room, down the hallway, and a few doors down to his bedroom where he shut the door behind them and promptly let himself fall back onto the mattress. He’d not let go of Skraak’s hand, so the two tumbled down onto the bed with a soft <em>fump</em>, and Hamid quickly pulled Skraak on top of himself, slotting their bodies together. In the low light, Hamid’s dark curls framed his flushed face, and Skraak felt a rush of affection for the halfling smiling giddily up at him. He again kissed down Hamid’s chest, nipping at the softer flesh of his belly, pulling more lovely, soft sounds from him. He pulled away briefly, when Hamid began rubbing his thighs together and whimpering, “Skraak, <em>please</em>”</p><p>Skraak tugged loose the laces of Hamid’s trousers, pulling them off and finding him completely bare underneath. Now, kobolds didn’t often wear trousers, but Skraak was fairly certain that those who did usually had undergarments as well. He lifted his gaze with a questioning look back to Hamid, who blushed again and shrugged. “I, ah, <em>may</em> have been thinking about this beforehand,” he admitted sheepishly. So, Hamid had come prepared. Was that hot? Skraak pictured the halfling getting dressed earlier that day, consciously foregoing undergarments, thinking about this future encounter, with that same blush on his cheeks. Yeah okay, that was sort of hot.</p><p>He slid down the mattress to position himself between Hamid’s legs, and hovered over his cunt which was already glistening with slick. Skraak thought that the halfling had always smelled rather delicious, but down here his scent was musky and intoxicating. They lifted their gaze back up to Hamid. “Is this what you want?” He nodded vigorously. “<em>Gods</em>, yes.”</p><p>“Right.” Skraak dipped their mouth down and began to lick in slow, curling motions up the outer lips of Hamid’s cunt. They carefully moved around to delve their tongue into his cunt, and suckle gently on as much of his labia as they could without accidentally sinking any fangs in, and to keep those lovely gasps spilling from the halfling’s mouth. Hamid moaned Skraak’s name and whimpered when Skraak began flicking their tongue over his clit. “Gods, <em>yes</em>, right there.”</p><p>His thighs had begun to shake, so the kobold snaked their arms around his legs to hold him in place by his hips while they lapped at his cunt hungrily. Their claws traced around the soft flesh of Hamid’s inner thigh, just enough to tickle, before they dove in with fervor and gripped him tightly. “G-gods, <em>fuck, </em>Skraak, I’m- I’m a-already close,” Hamid stammered in between barely stifled moans. Of course. With all that buildup while they were kissing, it was no wonder Hamid was already so close to the edge. Skraak couldn’t help but look up for a moment, to see Hamid’s face flushed red, eyes dark with lust, and sweat beginning to bead on his forehead. His chest rose and fell softly with his heavy breaths. He looked utterly wrecked already, and he was gorgeous.</p><p>“Hamid. You’re beautiful like this,” Skraak murmured. “Wanna wreck you, wanna make you come <em>hard.</em>” Hamid, if it was even possible, turned even redder. “I…I would very much like it if you did,” he said, barely above a whisper.</p><p>With a grin, Skraak dove back in, licking at Hamid’s cunt and sucking at his clit. More than once, Skraak <em>may</em> have sunk a fang into the edge of Hamid’s thigh which made him yelp, but he made no indication he wanted them to stop. They buried their snout into his bush of soft pubic hair and picked up the pace. Hamid’s breathing was becoming more erratic, and his hips were straining and bucking against Skraak’s grip, when suddenly he let out a high-pitched keen and he was coming, one hand gripping at the sheets beneath him and the other grasping one of Skraak’s horns to hold them in place as he shuddered through a strong orgasm. Gods, what a sight he was to behold. Hamid was so open and vulnerable; nearly every soft, squishy inch of him laid bare for Skraak. The trust he held for them, someone who could truly physically hurt him if they wanted to, made Skraak’s heart leap in their chest. They smiled to themself and returned to planting tender kisses on Hamid’s thighs as he came down from his orgasm.</p><p>As his breathing slowed, Hamid sat up and pulled Skraak back up into a slow, tonguing kiss and he moaned, seemingly enjoying the taste of himself in their mouth. Hamid let out a breathy laugh. “Oh, my <em>gods, </em>this is actually happening.” Skraak lifted an eyebrow. “I’ve had quite strong feelings for you for a while now, Skraak,” he said. This made them chuckle as well, as they pulled Hamid in closer by his waist. “Well then it’s good we’re ah, <em>confessing</em>, my little dragon. The feelings are mutual.” Hamid blushed at the endearment, and began kissing the side of Skraak’s mouth and down to their neck, eager to get back to what they had just been doing. “Tell me how to make you feel good,” he murmured against their scales. With both hands, he slowly slid Skraak’s jacket off their shoulders, letting it fall to the floor, kissing the now bare scales on their shoulder, then trailing one hand down their front.</p><p>Oh right. How much did Hamid know about kobold genitals? He’d never said anything directly about it, but he seemed so eager that likely nothing would surprise him but <em>oh, </em>Hamid was already reaching between Skraak’s legs and running two fingers along their cloacal opening. Heat lanced through them as Hamid’s fingers traced the sensitive skin there. “Is this good? Am I doing this right?” he asked, quietly, hopefully. “Yes Hamid, <em>please</em> keep doing what you’re doing,” Skraak replied as Hamid’s light touches sent sparks straight into their belly and building on the arousal that had begun earlier in the workshop.</p><p>Skraak made a rather embarrassing groaning sound as both his cocks began to harden, and he could feel them beginning to emerge from his opening. “<em>Oh,</em>” he could hear Hamid whispering, half shock, half utter delight. Skraak opened his eyes, realizing he’d begun to tip his head back in pleasure, and saw color rising in Hamid’s cheeks again. “I admit, I <em>may </em>have done some researching on kobold genitalia, but…these are much more appealing than the diagrams in textbooks,” he said almost shyly, almost embarrassed.</p><p>At this Skraak, let out a hearty laugh. Here was Hamid, his little <em>dragon</em>, already having admitted to thinking about this encounter ahead of time, and now he was <em>embarrassed </em>at having done research for this. Gods, he was so cute. He gripped the halfling in his arms tighter, as both cocks emerged fully, pressing against the warm, tender skin of Hamid’s belly. “Well. I’m flattered, Hamid. It seems like you’ve put a lot of thought into fucking me,” they teased. “You need any pointers on handling two dicks?” Hamid gulped visibly, staring down at Skraak’s dicks, which now sat nestled one on top of the other, almost equal in size. “I think,” he began, licking his lips, “Just tell me whether I’m doing well or not.”</p><p>“Very well,” Skraak replied, as Hamid was already trailing his warm, soft lips down their body. His slender fingers wrapped around their lower dick, stroking it a few times before he began pumping slowly, gently, as he ran his tongue over the head of the upper dick, tonguing at the slit. Gods, <em>fuck</em>, Hamid’s mouth had been incredibly warm while they were kissing, but as his lips wrapped around their cock it was pleasantly hot and wet and even though Hamid had barely begun, it felt so <em>good </em>and Skraak could feel the pleasure begin to brew low and tight in their belly.</p><p>“Fuck, Hamid,” Skraak managed, before breaking off in what started as a low growl, but ended higher, closer to a whine. Hamid kept his mouth sealed around Skraak’s cock, pausing only to look up at Skraak through his lashes as he sucked one cock and pumped the other. “<em>Fuck</em>, that’s good,” they moaned, low. They reached a claw down and ran their fingers through Hamid’s hair, gripping a fistful of curls to guide his head gently. His lips slid wetly over Skraak’s cock as they panted hard, tipping their head back and tugging on his hair, which in turn made Hamid moan, sending <em>excellent </em>vibrations around their cock. Their hips pitched and began thrusting up almost involuntarily, and Skraak could feel Hamid relax as he let them fuck his mouth, the tip of their dick sliding back into his throat. Kobolds couldn’t blush or heat up the way warm-blooded beings could, but Skraak was sure they looked a mess regardless, laid back on the sheets of Hamid’s bed, mouth open, face contorted in pleasure as they moaned while he sucked them off like his life depended on it.</p><p>For a moment, Hamid pulled off with a wet sounding pop. “Skraak, do- do you want to come now?” he asked, their cock still in hand. “Yes, but – ” they paused, before making a decision and pulling themself back up into a sitting position. “I want to come inside you.” Hamid’s eyes widened and his cheeks flushed again. “<em>Oh, </em>yes, fuck, gods –” he stammered, before pausing as well. His voice was almost inaudible when he spoke again. “Can you put both in me at once?” The thought of having both cocks completely buried in Hamid was almost enough to make the kobold come right then. Would that work? Granted, their cocks weren’t <em>that </em>big, but it seemed like a bit much. Were halflings even that stretchy?</p><p>Skraak must have made a skeptical face because Hamid immediately followed up by reaching over to his bedside table to retrieve a small pot of oil. Skraak watched as he dipped his fingers in and slicked them up with the oil. “I think you’ll fit. Watch me,” Hamid said, that same little smile having returned, lying back and propping himself up on the pillows piled against the headboard. Skraak gazed intently at Hamid as he spread his legs and began circling his tight hole before pressing a glistening finger into his ass. “<em>Fuck,</em>” he whined as he slid his finger in and out a few times before adding a second finger. Skraak was unable to tear their gaze away has they watched the gorgeous halfling fall apart in front of them and nearly come for a second time that night as he slowly fingered himself open for them, moaning their name in anticipation. By the time he’d added a fourth finger, Skraak had taken themself in hand and was stroking slowly, before Hamid removed all his fingers with a slick sound and crawled into their lap, hovering over the tips of their cocks.</p><p>After slicking both cocks thoroughly in oil, Hamid reached behind himself and took hold of Skraak’s lower cock to guide it into his ass while the upper one slid into his slick cunt, and slowly, very slowly, Skraak felt Hamid envelop both cocks in tight, wet heat, and shuddered as shocks of pleasure ran through them. It was a tight fit, and Hamid worked himself down almost agonizingly slowly. But, once he was fully seated, Hamid wiggled his hips just slightly. He looked a wreck and his forehead glistened with sweat, but he managed a cheeky smile. “Skraak…I feel so full,” he managed.</p><p>He pressed a few kisses to the edge of Skraak’s mouth before the kobold gripped Hamid’s hips, pulled out just a little and thrust back in, causing the halfling in his lap to yelp and immediately lose his composure. “Gods, <em>fuck, </em>Skraak, <em>please </em>fuck me,” he pleaded. Skraak leaned in to nip at Hamid’s neck once more. “S’cute, you begging like that,” he rumbled into Hamid’s shoulder, leaving a few marks with his fangs as he dug his claws into Hamid’s hips. “I still wanna wreck you,” they finished, and began to guide him in slow, deliberate thrusts that with each smack of scales against flesh sent pleasure shooting into Skraak’s belly, and it began to simmer there, threatening to spill over.</p><p>Hamid was moaning again, and his gorgeous, high-pitched “<em>ah- ah- ah”</em>s were now tumbling from his mouth, along with a string of expletives and near-incoherent whimpers of Skraak’s name. His curls stuck to his forehead in damp clusters, and the red was high on his cheeks as he panted helplessly in Skraak’s lap. The kobold could feel their own orgasm approaching as Hamid squirmed and rolled his hips like it was the only thing in the world that mattered. Hamid reached desperately over Skraak’s shoulders for something to hold onto, finding some of their back frills in one hand, and one of the horns atop their head in the other. Hamid gripped Skraak in the places he grabbed, and thrust <em>hard</em> before coming for the second time that evening with a small whimper of “o-oh <em>fuck,</em>” both holes pulsing around their dicks, which was enough to send Skraak over the edge as the heat finally boiled over and sent waves of pleasure bubbling through their entire body and bursting into a pleasant haze in their mind. Distantly, Skraak felt both cocks pulse hard, one after the other,as they spilled into Hamid.</p><p>When the haze cleared, Hamid was resting his head on Skraak’s shoulder, peppering light kisses across the expanse of shining scarlet scales there. They lifted their hand to tangle their fingers into his curls as he pulled his head back to look at them. Hamid’s face was still flushed pink, and his lips were slick and bitten. “You. Are gorgeous like this,” they murmured, a little bit in awe. Skraak felt themself beginning to soften, and pulled gently out of Hamid with another wet sound as the tissue began to retract. “I – <em>ghh</em>,” Hamid cut off as their cocks slid out, leaving him empty, still unable to complete a coherent thought out loud.</p><p>Both looked down to find a not insignificant amount of come spilling from his holes and dripping down the insides of Hamid’s thighs. “W-we should clean up,” he managed, pressing a quick kiss to the side Skraak’s face before standing on <em>extremely </em>wobbly legs, nearly falling, and then righting himself, opening the lid on one of his trunks, and retrieving a small cloth from it. He sat back on the bed to wipe himself clean, and offered the clean end of the cloth to Skraak, who took it and did the same. As the pair sat on Hamid’s bed, Hamid took Skraak’s hand in his, rubbing gentle circles on their palm with his thumb, as that shy, embarrassed look returned to his face again. “I do hope I haven’t ruined what we have here by doing this, Skraak,” Hamid said, voice low.</p><p>“Shh, little dragon. Come here,” Skraak soothed, lying back onto the mound of pillows on the bed and pulling Hamid down with them. He nuzzled into their neck and chest, pulling his entire naked body close to them once more. “We just confessed mutual romantic feelings for each other and had an <em>excellent </em>fuck. So, I don’t know what you think you’ve ruined.” Hamid snorted at this, before dissolving into giggles, and Skraak chuckled along with him.</p><p>“I suppose you’re right,” Hamid replied. “Skraak? I do love you.”</p><p>“I love you too.” Skraak pulled Hamid into another kiss, with the same heat and passion as they had begun, but slower, more tender. The two held each other close as they kissed, and when they finally extinguished the lights for the night and drifted off to sleep, they did not let go.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>